fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Impreza plażowa/scenariusz
Akcja zaczyna się, gdy w Ponyville jest bardzo spokojny dzień. Nagle przez centrum miasta przechodzą dwa kucyki w szarych starych płaszczach. Wszyscy się dziwią kto to jest. Nagle podchodzi do nich Pinkie Pie. - No siemaneczko! Jesteście nowi w mieście? - mówi do nich różowy kucyk, ale nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi. - Eee.. mówię do was, kucyki! - powtarza Pinkie chwytając jednego z nich za szyję, ale on odsuwa ją swoim granatowym kopytem. Cykl się powtarza, aż idą na plażę. Pozostałe kucyki chcą to sprawdzić i idą za nimi. Dochodzą na plażę. Po chwili widoczne są dwa pegazy na kocu w ciemnych okularach, czyli właśnie te kucyki w płaszczach. Dog wyciągał z torby megafon. - Witam na imprezie plażowej! - zaczynał - będzie ognisko, zawody siatkówki plażowej i wiele, wiele więcej. Kucyki dziwią się, co to za tajemniczy goście. - A do tego - przejmuje megafon Dragon Painter - jedna zasada... Kucyki zaczynają się krzywić. Zaczyna się piosenka tytułowa. - Nie ma zasad! - dokończył - Zaczynajmy imprezę!! - Jeszcze jedno pytanie... - mówi Twilight Sparkle - Tak? - bracia odpowiedzieli - mów śmiało. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście - Właśnie? - mówią wszystkie kucyki oprócz Twilight i braci DT i DP. Zaczyna się piosenka "My jesteśmy imprezowicze". - Ej! - mówi Rainbow Dash - Tak? - pyta się DT - Skoro wy jesteście z Cloudsdale, to czemu was nigdy nie widziałam? - O, mamy kogoś z Cloudsdale. Witam, miło poznać! - Hej. Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? - A no tak. W której części Cloudsdale mieszkasz? - Na lewej stronie. - Nic dziwnego. My mieszkamy na prawej. Zawsze chodzimy do centrum, bo tam na uboczu jest mało kucyków. Raz nawet wziąłem zawody w lataniu juniorów i zdobyłem główną nagrodę. - I ja cię nie widziałam?! Byłam na każdych zawodach! - Jak to? - Czekaj, czekaj... To chyba było wtedy, kiedy złamałam skrzydło. - To wszystko wyjaśnia - Świetna impreza - Dzięki :) - Chyba pójdę na mecz siatkówki. Nie chcę, żeby moja drużyna przegrała. - Dobra Dog Trainer podchodzi do brata. - Słuchaj, to jest impreza stulecia! - mówi - Powaga? - odpowiada Dragon Painter. - Noo. Kucyki świetnie się bawią. - To super! Przybij kopyto, brat! Bracia przybijają kopyto. Akcja przenosi się do Cukrowego Kąciku. - Hahaha! Myślą, że wywiną się z tego, jak urządzili imprezę w czasie mojej imprezy. - mówi Pinkie Pie. - Ja już dam im popalić, ale... czemu tak świetnie się tam kucyki bawią. Czy ja coś robię nie tak? Zaczyna się piosenka "Dawniej" Akcja przenosi się znowu na plażę. - To ja idę się napić. Zaschło mi w gardle. - Dobra, ja idę grać w siatkówkę. Podobno jest ostro. DP i DT się rozchodzą, - Teraz idziesz ze mną ! - mówi Pinkie Pie ciągnąc Dog Trainera za ogon. - Aaaaa!!! Bracie!!! Pomóż!!! Dragon Painter słyszy go i przylatuje na pomoc. - Ty też pójdziesz ze mną! - mówi znowu Pinkie i łapie Dragon Paintera kopytem za grzywę. - Ał, to boli. Brat, jakie ona ma silne kopyta?! - pyta się DP - Nie wiem... - odpowiada DT. Pinkie ciągnie ich tak do Cukrowego Kąciku, do swojego pokoju. - No więc. Wasza impreza miała wybić mnie z branży imprezowej, tak? - pyta się PP. - Jakiej branży... imprezo... co? - odpowiada DT. - A teraz próbujecie się wykręcić? - E? - I robicie lepsze imp... Zaraz zaraz? Pinkie wpycha braci do szafy i zakleja im pyszczki. - Hobocy! Nlopłużcie! Mieli na myśli "Pomocy, pomóżcie" A teraz zajmę się rozsyłaniem zaproszeń! Pinkie spotyka przyjaciółki. - Hej... - mówi Twilight. - Ej, czemu się smucicie? - pyta się PP - Dawno nie widziałyśmy Dragon Paintera i Dog Trainera. - odpowiada AJ - I przeszukałyśmy całą plażę. - dodała RD - Chciałyśmy ciebie się spytać, czy ich może nie widziałaś. - dodaje Twilie - Oczywiście, że widziałam - odpowiada Pinkie Pie - Naprawdę?! - odpowiadają przyjaciółki. - No ba! Chcieli, żebym wam przekazała, że niestety musieli wyjechać. -CO?! - No... musieli wracać do domu... bo ich... chomik.. zachorował... oczywiście.. - Och, jakie biedactwo... My chciałyśmy być dla nich takie dobre. Upiekłyśmy nawet tort. - smuci się Fluttershy. - Naprawdę?! - Tak, możesz go przechować? - Jasne! Przecież to cukrowy kącik! A tak w ogóle, to macie zaproszenia na imprezę! - No to wnieśmy go. - Czekajcie, sama go wniosę. - Nie trzeba. Przyjaciółki wchodzą o cukrowego kąciku i kładą tort na ladzie, ale Pinkie błyskawicznie go zjada. - Gdzie nasz tort?! - pyta z przerażeniem Applejack. - Eee... wi..działam... jak... Gummy go zjadał! Niedobry Gummy! - Co to za odgłosy? - Właśnie? - mówi RD podlatując do sufitu. - One dobiegają z góry. - Em...nie...one...pewnie...szczur! PP przerywa, ponieważ widzi, że przyjaciółki są już dawno w jej pokoju i stoją przy jej szafie. - Nie otwierajcie! TS zdążyła już odpiąć zamek szafy. - Czemu? - pyta się Rainbow - Boooooo... imp...reza! Za chwilę się zacznie! Dałam wam zaproszenia! - Tu jest napisane, że zacznie się dopiero za godzinę. - Tak, ale... ale... to jest... w innym mieście! Znaczy urządziłam imprezkę w... Cloudsdale oczywiście! - Cloudsdale jest latające. AJ ciągnie RD za ogon. - Słuchaj, tam będą bracia DT i DP - mówi Applejack - Skąd ty to wiesz? - Cloudsdale to ich miasto. Nie pamiętasz piosenki? "Bo my jesteśmy imprezowicze, bracia z Cloudsdale, oraz plażowicze!...". - Tak, pamiętam, tylko nie śpiewaj. Cloudsdale jest rozległe. Myślisz, że dlaczego przez całe życie ich nie spotkałam? - Aa... - Chyba, że.. - Chyba, że? - Chyba, że pójdziemy na prawą stronę Cloudsdale i zaczniemy... szukać po domach... - Niegłupi plan. PP to słyszy i mówi: - Aaale... mi się pokręciło. Impreza organizowana jest w Ponyville... w... aquaparku! Więc chodźmy! Pinkie popycha przyjaciółki do aquaparku. Wszyscy bawią się świetnie. Nawet Celestia pozwoliła na zatrudnienie dwóch strażników. Nagle do wejścia podchodzą Dog Trainer i Dragon Painter. - Stać, nie jesteście na liście! - mówią strażnicy. Twilight to widzi i mówi: - DT, DP, jednak jesteście! Wejdźcie, proszę! - E... co to za impreza? - pyta się Dog Trainer. - Ach, no tak, wy nie wiecie po tym, jak musieliście wrócić do domu. Chomik wyzdrowiał? - Huh? Jaki chomik? - Nie macie chomika? - Pewnie, że nie. Mamy psa i kota. - Coś w tym podejrzanego... Pinkie Pie wychodzi z sauny. - O nie, nie nie, nie!!! Straż!!! - krzyczy na cały głos Straż przychodzi. - Pinkie czemu nas zamknęłaś- - pyta Dragon Painter, ale zarówno jemu i jego bratu zamknęli pyszczki. - Poczekajcie. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co chciał powiedzieć. Straż ich puszcza. - Chcieliśmy się zapytać Pinkie, czemu nas zamknęła w szafie. - odpowiadają bracia. W tle słychać głosy typu "Co?" "W szafie?" "Czemu?" "Jak?" Pinkie Pie ucieka do lasu Everfree. - Trzeba szybko ją złapać! - mówi Rainbow Dash Główne bohaterki i bracia biegną w stronę lasu Everfree. - Ona może być wszędzie. - mówi Applejack. - Nie wiadomo, w którą stronę poszła. - żali się Rarity. - Rozdzielamy się. - daje pomysł Twilight. Kucyki rozdzielają się i po dwudziestu minutach DP i DT znajdują Pinkie na środku ciemnego pustkowia. - Pinkie Pie! - krzyczy Dragon Painter. - Nie, zostawcie mnie - zaczyna płaczem PP. - Nie pozwalacie mi na robienie imprez, więc tak będzie lepiej! - Jak to?! - pytają ze zdziwieniem bracia. - No, na to wygląda. Bracia się uśmiechają i śpiewają piosenkę "Duet party song" - Czyli, że mogę robić nadal imprezy? - pyta się Pinkie - Jasne. Wiesz, przed przyjazdem uważaliśmy to miasto za wiochę... - przerywają, ponieważ przyjaciółki do nich przychodzą. - Słyszałyśmy śpiewanie. Wszystko dobrze? Pinkie Pie, jesteś! - cieszy się Twilight. Przyjaciółki podchodzą do niej i robią grupowy uścisk. - Wracajmy na imprezę! - mówi PP Po drodze... - Gdzie wy idziecie? - pyta się Pinkie - Eee... No na imprezę do aquaparku. - odpowiada Rainbow. - Przecież impreza jest na plaży. Wchodzą tam, a bracia mówią Pinkie, że brakuje koloru, więc różowa klaczka od razu wie, o co chodzi. Maluje kokosy i wiesza na palmach serpentyny. Potem idzie do aquaparku i mówi: - Zapraszam na ciąg dalszy imprezy plażowej! Dalej! Kucyki idą na plażę. Jest zachód słońca. Pinkie Pie pisze list. Droga Księżniczko Celestio! Dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że nie należy być zazdrosnym, jeśli ktoś robi lepsze imprezy, lub cokolwiek innego. Wystarczy odnaleźć w takim kimś przyjaciela i nie wściekać się o byle co. A moi nowi przyjaciele - Dog Trainer i Dragon Painter- najwyraźniej nauczyli się, żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce, bo przed przyjazdem do Ponyville, uważali to miasto za wiochę. - Jest już ognisko! - woła Dog Trainer. - Idę! - odpowiada Pinkie Tydzień później. Akcja przenosi się na stację kolejową. Bracia jadą już do domu. - To pa, wszystkim! - Super impreza - mówi Bon Bon. - Przyjeżdżajcie tu częściej - dodaje Caramel. - Do widzenia, imprezowicze! - krzyczą wszyscy na stacji. - Czekajcie, jeszcze tort! - mówi Pinkie Pie. - Dzięki! Na pewno się nie zmarnuje! - odpowiada Dragon Painter. Bracia wchodzą do pociągu. KONIEC! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki